Hundred
by julysky
Summary: So this is where you are, and this is where I am. Somewhere between unsure and a hundred.


A/N: Loosely based off of an old story that never got finished. I thought it would be a shame to waste.

Hundred

**Everything in my body says "Not tonight,"  
Everything in my body says "No."**

_Keep it together. What's the worst thing that could happen?_ Ashley Davies solemnly thought to herself, while remaining unfashionably late for an evening she had been waiting for twelve months. It was that time of year again and she could hardly keep herself together.

Meanwhile, an irritated blonde anxiously awaited the arrival of her long time friend. After checking her watch for the millionth time she decided to pull out her favorite novel, _Atonement_, from her Boston College tote bag which she had fashioned so comfortably. To her, the authors of her books were sometimes the only ones who could possibly relate to her. Besides McEwan, her favorite liaisons included Vonnegut and Kerouac.

"Will you need the check now ma'am?" A spunky twenty something red-head asked, interrupting the blondes train of thought.

"Oh, no. I'll just take another glass of wine. I'm waiting for someone"

She could sense the smirk she must have gotten from the waitress as she smiled and walked away. The blonde had been waiting for almost an hour, and she had only ordered a glass of wine.

She began pondering how the events of the night would pan out. If they'd end on the usual note, or if she'd finally have the courage to stay. She was almost positive her long time friend would not stand her up.

"Spencer... Hey."

A familiar voice sounded in her ear. Familiar, yet unfamiliar in the same.

"Hey stranger" The blonde hesitantly arose to hug the brunette, immediately noticing how tense she was. "Did you get caught up with something? I've been waiting for almost an hour, you know"

"Oh... yeah. Well... You see there was this thing--"

"I understand. Come on, has your sense of humor deteriorated that much in the last year?"

Spencer knew the brunette was uncomfortable, as she always was when they had their visit. As the night went on, Ashley would become more and more comfortable with the situation, as if it were years ago and the two still lived in the same city.

_Say something. Stop staring and just say something._ Ashley quietly thought to herself. She needed to say something before things became too awkward.

"How are you, Spencer?"

"I'm good. Great actually. I just got a job with this PR firm last week."

"I never took you for the publicity type."

"You also never thought I'd have a favorite movie as ridiculous as The House Bunny."

The brunette laughed, instantly overwhelmed by nostalgia. Something told her she'd be feeling that way for the rest of the night.

"Now see, that's just bad taste."

"It's nice to see you too, Ash."

----------

Marie Benson, a twenty-six year old coffee shop owner with an attitude that could make a grown man cry, sat upright in the bed of her apartment blogging about her creepily unusual hobby while anxiously awaiting the arrival of her best-friend and roommate Ashley.

One would think the relationship between Marie and Ashley was strange. The two met four years prior at a bar. Drunk and delusioned Ashley was determined to take Marie home and take advantage of her in every way possible. However, she had not taken into account that Marie might be sober-- or straight. After being turned down repeatedly, Ashley stormed out of the bar and passed out in an alley close by. Marie being the kind soul she is, took Ashley back to her home to make sure she wouldn't get kidnapped or worse. Because honestly, who could live with that on their conscience? Not Marie. The two kept in contact after that night because Ashley felt she owed her life to that girl. In the most comical way, of course. And she made a fantastic grilled cheese.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Immediately recognizing the voice on the opposite end, Marie's composure changed into the vicious girl that she rarely became. "Listen, Jessie. She's done with you. STOP calling and get over yourself."

----------

As the night hastily progressed, Spencer and her long-time friend Ashley passed the time by catching up with one another and sharing laughs about this, or that. Comparing old movies to re-made movies. Sharing glasses upon glasses of wine. The night would soon come to an end, and both Spencer and Ashley knew what would inevitably come.

Every year, the two would meet. Once every year. On the same date, at the same time, and at the same place. Regardless of how far they may had migrated from eachother, this night would make its priority over all else.

Every year, for the past five years that is, Spencer and Ashley would be overcome with nostalgia upon seeing eachother. Every year Ashley would ask herself why she let someone like Spencer slip away. Every year Spencer would ask herself why she let herself slip away. Although these emotions overwhelmed both of them, they never spoke of their feelings. Or these lost thoughts of regret. Because each knew that another year would go by before they felt those feelings again. Each knew what they once had was now just a distant memory and they were destined to remain just what they were-- friends and ex-lovers. Spencer was content with things being that way. As far as she knew, she wanted nothing more that to be friends. Ashley on the other hand was not as over the girl as she told herself.

Every year Ashley's emotions would get the better of her and she'd ask Spencer one question. One request. A request that would change things if they ever wanted. One request that Spencer had repeatedly turned down. Ashley only hoped that each year Spencer's answer would change.

The burnette hesitantly grabbed the other girls hand. With one breathe, she asked "Spencer, please stay. Stay in LA."

Spencer's discerning expression began the rejection Ashley feared. She knew very well what she was getting herself into-- But luckily for her she knew exactly how to handle such rejection.

"I'm sorry, Ash. You know that I can't. It's not fair to you, or to me." The look of dissapointment in Ashley's face was evident. Spencer was aware of Ashley's feelings for her. But she repeatedly let her down. She repeatedly broke her heart over and over again. "I'll see you again. Same time next year, okay?"

With barely a goodbye, Spencer stood up and kissed her friend on the forehead. As she disappeared in the distance, Ashley felt a tear of one thousand emotions role down her cheek. She needed vodka-- and she needed it fast.

----------

Marie arrived at her apartment several hours later after steppng out with her extremely dorky boyfriend Justin. She arrived to find her best friend Ashley crying on the sofa watching Cosby Show re-runs.

"...Ash?"

"You know, they never gave Rudy enough credit..." Ashley choked. Marie noticed the almost-empty bottle of Smirnoff rapped in Ashley's little hands. As a result, she gathered that the night had not ended well.

"Come on Ash, I think you need some water."

"I'm serious. She's the funniest one but they focus more on Theo and Vanessa."

"No, I'm serious Ash. If you don't stop you know you'll do something stupid."

"Just agree first..." Ashley pleaded. Her town instantly changed and she wasn't choking on her words.

"Okay. I agree. When Olivia came into the picture she stole the little spotlight Rudy had. Not that Doctor and Mrs. Huxtable were any help."

Ashley laughed at the comment. No one understood her twisted and fucked-up mind like Marie. Or shared their passion for old televeision series'.

There was a long pause while Marie brought Ashley a cup of water. Anything she could do to avoid the annoying complaints of a hangover in the morning.

"...She wouldn't stay." Ashley muttered quietly.

"Yeah. I know. Now lay down. I think you've had enough to drink." Ashley layed herself down on the couch and shut her eyes to hold back more tears. Marie put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Night, crazy."

----------

_**3:45am**_

_Ring, Ring..._

"Hey you've reached Ashley and Marie. We couldn't get to the phone right now because we're probably saving the galaxy from Space Gladiators. But we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

_Beep._

_"Hey Ash. It's me... Spencer. I know it's late. But I've decided to stay in LA for tomorrow. Meet me at Avanti at 2 for lunch? We need to talk..."_


End file.
